Of Blood and Honour
by Epicfroggz
Summary: No one saw it coming. No one knew that such a shy, nerdy boy could become so powerful. When they elected the Japanese boy to rule the school, he was left hungering for more power than he could handle. But Kiku knew nothing of power and its consequences. Human names used


Chapter One – Secrets

It had been a quiet peaceful night, until someone just had to ruin it for him. Ivan had been enjoying his restless night while staring out the window. He didn't take kindly to sleeping; it just brought back bad memories. So he opted for lying in his comfortable hideaway, hoping nothing would bother him in the endless mess of pillows and quilts. It was around the stroke of the witching hour that the person appeared at his window.

Ivan tried melting into the covers, maybe simulating that he was asleep. He was curious as to why a random person would show up at his window at the middle of the night, and as to how this person got to his window in the first place. His room was on the second floor, and Ivan didn't think there was any possible way the person could have jumped. Unless…

Ivan's thoughts were interrupted by the screeching of his window being opened. The person, who he assumed was a boy, winced and softly made his way into the bedroom. Ivan closed his eyes, hoping the man would not acknowledge his presence. If he stole anything Ivan wouldn't care, for he just wanted to be left alone. It seemed like the man had different plans though.

Through his half-closed eyes, Ivan sees the boy approaching him. All was quiet, even the world outside seemed to hold its breath. The boy reaches out and lightly touches his face, and then he suddenly pulls his hand back. Ivan couldn't see the boy's face clearly, but the air was heavy with a mix of determination and fear. The boy reached out once more.

He had managed to hold the touch for a couple seconds longer than before, but he pulled away trembling and making a whimpering sound. The boy's courage dissolved.

Ivan hadn't enjoyed the sudden warmth pressing against his cold skin. It had made him itchy and twitchy and unnatural. It made Ivan irritated and he couldn't stop twitching and he just wanted to be left alone and why wouldn't this stupid boy leave and why was he just standing there staring as if he had just seen a ghost?

During his uncontrollable thought sequence, Ivan hadn't noticed his eyes snapping open. He scowled at the boy as his anger grew and grew into a growling beast that just wanted _out_. As the boy squirmed under his gaze like a puny child, Ivan snapped and let the beast free. Before any of them knew it, Ivan was behind the boy, hands clasping onto his neck. He crushed harder and harder, not wanting to stop. The boy let out strangled gasps until his eyes rolled into his head, the room becoming quiet once more. Ivan tried to control his breathing as the boy dropped to the floor. His nine fingers jerked back and forth, wanting to crush something else but at the same time just wanting to die. Ivan was also in a state of disagreement with himself. One part wanted to finish off the poor kid, while the other just wanted to crawl into a corner and stay there 'till he withered away.

Ivan picked up the boy with trembling hands. He decided to just jump out the window, not wanting to draw attention to himself. But what was he going to do with him? No, he didn't really think it through when he dived from his 2nd story window. He managed to stay upright for a few fleeting seconds when he hit the ground, but he ultimately fell over and dropped the boy. Not that he really cared; actually Ivan wouldn't have minded if he himself died right then and there.

He stared at the starlit ceiling above him waiting for the escape of unconsciousness to come, but it never did. It never does and never will. Upon coming to this conclusion, Ivan pushed himself up off the ground, wincing at the burst of pain that shot through his legs. He decided to take the stupid kid, dump him in shopping cart somewhere, and roll him down the hill his neighborhood rested on.

Ivan stumbled along with the boy in his arms, searching for a shopping cart in the middle of the night. As his mind wandered off, he glanced at the round full moon in the midnight sky. A soft breeze picked up and ruffled Ivan's hair. He wondered if his hair was actually the color of the moon, or if shone with a spectral light when bathed in moonlight. All in all, Ivan felt at peace as he looked for any sign of a stray cart.

After finding one and rolling the kid down the hill like he said he would, Ivan retreated back to his house. He would have walked all the way there, but if he went any farther his legs would start screaming. Ivan wanted to use his abilities to their fullest that night, seeing as he already strangled someone. He broke into a run, the suddenly strong wind whistling in his ears. He felt a shift in the atmosphere and suddenly he was back in his room. Ivan collapsed on his bed, sleep suddenly wanting to take him more than ever. He told himself no, but his little burrow was too luxurious. Ivan finally gave up and let his mind take him to wherever it wanted because he would never be strong enough to hold back the onslaught of pain that came after a shift.

He wrapped himself up in his covers and closed his eyes. At first there was nothing, and for a fleeting moment he thought that it would be a nightmare-less night. But he was wrong, and that was when the screaming started.

* * *

><p><strong>Everything will be explained in the next chapter, promise.<strong>


End file.
